


one flight home

by Aelig



Series: Dick & Jason Week 2021 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is also a little shit, Gen, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Red X, Jason Todd is a little shit, Jason Todd is a troll, Sibling Banter, but it's still the case, it's not too revelant here, they're stupid and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "Dick rolled his eyes. Again. He should have told Bruce he didn’t want any younger siblings, but it was a little too late now.He passed the hallway to really enter the living room; the penthouse was big and bright, with more room than needed for two teenagers. Especially considering that Dick lived more at the Tower than here. Bruce had bought the penthouse when he moved to Jump City so he would have somewhere to live in; it was the official housing of Richard Grayson-Wayne, but not where Dick actually lived."OR: It's family weekend, and Jason is reluctant to come back to Gotham. Dick will hear none of it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Dick & Jason Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	one flight home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I hope you're all okay!!
> 
> So this is for the Day 7, "You're the Golden Boy and I'm just the estranged son." I'm laaate, it had been finished from some times but I... forgot to post it ofugh. Also, it's set in Teen Titans (the cartoon) bc i really like it and I have some ideas for the Batfam in this universe :eyes:
> 
> Thanks so much to [AgapantoBlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu) for being my beta with this one!! :heart:

Dick appreciated maybe a little more than necessary the anonymity of walking through the streets of Jump City in civilian clothes. He didn’t do it a lot - was more Robin than Dick Grayson, even if the two were the same for him.

But today, he had somewhere to be, and somewhere to go, and thus civilian he was.

He had left Titan Tower discreetly, just telling his friends he was spending the week-end elsewhere, like every month. It wasn’t surprising anymore.

Dick didn’t take much longer to enter his second - third? - home. (First the Manor, second the Tower, third the penthouse in Jump City he was currently in and retired to every time he felt the need.)

Something was spread all around the floor. Something he knew way too well. Dick rolled his eyes and sighed.

“ Jason! At least put your costume into a drawer instead of all over the floor!”

His little brother’s voice came from the couch, in front of where the TV was on and open on a video game. “But then where is the fun of stealing your evil costume if you don’t see it?”

Dick rolled his eyes. _ Again. _ He should have told Bruce he didn’t want any younger siblings, but it was a little too late now.

He passed the hallway to really enter the living room; the penthouse was big and bright, with more room than needed for two teenagers. Especially considering that Dick lived more at the Tower than here. Bruce had bought the penthouse when he moved to Jump City so he would have somewhere to live in; it was the official housing of Richard Grayson-Wayne, but not where Dick actually lived.

He still had to come from time to time to retrieve his mails and in the rare cases his family was coming to visit.

Jason living here was a… recent development. And because his little brother was here, Dick felt obligated to come way more often to make sure he wasn’t burning the kitchen down or something like that.

Jason was  _ fourteen _ , he wasn’t supposed to live alone. But it’s not like he wanted to come at the Tower, or go back to the Manor because he was still pissed at Bruce (which, fair, Dick could relate). And with his recent activities…

Well, Dick could only come every week or so to make sure his brother was still fine. And alive.

Jason was still playing, outright ignoring him. Dick looked around, but could find what he was looking for.

He felt the argument coming.

“ Jase. Where’s your bag?”

“ My what?”

Dick sent a pointed look at his brother, who only grinned at him, flashing his teeth in his direction.

“ Your kart fell,” signaled Dick in a very annoyed tone.

Jason immediately turned back toward the screen to realize that, indeed, his kart fell through a hole in the road. “Oh, shit!” he swore before going back into the game. “If I lose this, it’ll be your fault!”

“ You just suck at Mario Kart.”

“ I don’t!”

Dick let his brother finish his game before going back to the conversation. After Jason managed to win by taking a shortcut, Dick pulled a little at his hair to bring his attention back to him.

“ So. Your bag?”

“ Why would I need a bag?” Jason crossed his arms on his chest, a pout suddenly taking all the place on his face.

“ We’re going back to Gotham. Our flight is in three hours.”

“ I don’t want to go,” whined Jason.

“ It’s family weekend, Jase.”

“ I don’t care!”

Dick narrowed his eyes. He knew it would be difficult - but somehow it was worse than what he would have planned. Not as worse than what could have been, but still.

“ I don’t want to go!” said Jason again.

“ Why not?” asked Dick, still looking down at his brother.

Jason straightened, a glint in his eyes than Dick was for from appreciating. “Why, you’re asking? Well, because, my dear brother, you’re the Golden Boy and I’m just an estranged son, and no one wants to see Bruce’s failure right in the face, after all, so why would I even be welcomed? And, of course, there’s the whole thing with-”

Dick stopped listening. His little brother was so  _ dramatic _ .

So, instead of answering to the long rant, he cut his brother out and just said. “If you don’t make your bag now, I’ll send Cass after your ass.”

That shut Jason up right away. He glanced at Dick, pout back on his face. “No need to resort to such drastic measures.” He said with a very haughty face. Dick had to bite the inside of his cheek to not laugh.

“ I still don’t see you making your bag,” noted Dick, grinning now that victory was his.

Jason sighed dramatically. “You’re  _ terrible _ . I hate you.”

Dick hummed. “Sure you are.”

Jason stomped until his room. Dick couldn’t help but snort.

He took his phone out to send a quick message to Alfred to let him know that he managed to convince Jason to come. He then sent a message to his sister to thank her for letting him use her as a threat - definitely very effective. Cass answered immediately with a thumbs up and a kissing emoji. Since Dick still had some time left, he looked through his others messages; Tim had sent him, like usual, around ten pictures he probably took on the spot, and Steph had rambled two hours ago about the pros and cons of using nail polish instead of eyeshadow on Bruce next time she used makeup on him. Apparently, the pros for the nail polish were more important than the cons.

Dick was  _ so _ not helping Bruce with this.

“ I’m back!” yelled Jason, loud enough to wake up the dead.

“ Let’s go, then,” answered Dick in the same tone, because he was petty like that.

He had left his own bag at the entrance; he quickly took it back and waited for his brother to turn the TV off and put on a jacket before exiting and closing the door behind them. The taxi was already waiting for them outside to lead them to the airport.

Jason kept pouting the whole way, and even when they seated into the plane. Dick rolled his eyes and placed his arm around his little brother’s shoulders. He kissed his forehead. “Thank you for coming, Little Wing.”

Jason relaxed against him, and let his head drop against his brother’s shoulders.

“ Yeah, no problem,” he said quietly as the plane took off for Gotham.

Dick smiled, and relaxed in his seat too.

Like always, he would miss his friends - but the time spent with his family was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> I love the idea that in Teen Titans Bruce had adopted all the Batkids way younger. So here. There's some flavor of it :D
> 
> I still need to write my day 3 and day 6, I have my idea for it but I'm just... writing something else right now pdifjo.
> 
> Take care of you, love you all!! :heart:


End file.
